


Monthly Checkup

by Superfluous_Symphony



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon!hwa, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pet Names, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Symphony/pseuds/Superfluous_Symphony
Summary: Royal doctor Jeong Yunho tends to all of his patients with equal care and kindness.Although he won't admit it out loud, he does have one favorite patient that he looks forward to treating every month: The Kingdom's last known dragon.Yunho sure does love his job.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Monthly Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a dear friend of mine. she requested more yunhwa 
> 
> hope you like it :)

Yunho loved his job.

He considered himself extremely privileged and honored to be the Royal Court’s family medicine doctor. Whenever a member of the Royal family was ill or injured, they would place their trust solely in Yunho to provide the utmost quality of care. He had treated everything and everyone that resided within the castle at least once during his tenure. 

And while he treated all of his patients with the same top notch care, he had to admit that he did have his favorites. Some tipped him generously. Some were very friendly and invited him out on the weekends for a drink.

And then there was him.

While not technically a part of the Royal Court, Yunho’s most favorite patient still resided within the castle walls. He had his own quarters on the far east side of the castle and was sealed off from the rest of the world for most days. 

Being the last known dragon in the entire kingdom came with certain additional safety precautions.

Yunho grinned and hummed a jaunty tune as he carried his medicine bag with him up the stairs to the dragon’s chambers. He was coming for his monthly health exam. The King himself had specifically ordered Yunho to keep a very close eye on the dragon to make sure that he remained healthy.

The doctor reached the dragon’s door and knocked on it three times. “Come in, Yunho.” He could hear the dragon’s sultry voice clearly from behind the large wooden door. Yunho grabbed the handle and pushed the door open to step inside. 

The dragon’s chambers were large. They had to be in order to accommodate the dragon’s large size whenever he shifted from his human form. As soon as he stepped into the chambers, Yunho’s eyes immediately fell upon his patient sitting casually on the side of his bed. 

There was a sensual scent permeating the air, like a mix between lavender and jasmine. Yunho felt his shoulders relax as the calming smell hit his nostrils. 

A wide grin appeared on the dragon’s face as he took in the sight of his favorite doctor. “I’ve been waiting for you, doctor. It gets so lonely in here all day by myself.” He whined, faking sadness. Yunho knew all too well that the other could easily keep himself busy during the day.

"I would never keep you waiting for long, my dear Seonghwa." Yunho smiled as he approached the other's bed. Seonghwa licked his lips, uncrossing his legs and spreading them wide. "Well, certainly don't keep me waiting any longer. I need my exam, doctor." The last word was punctuated with a flick of his tail.

"Let me start by taking your temperature." Yunho closed the gap between himself and the dragon with two large strides. He brought his hand up and placed it on Seonghwa's forehead. He could feel the smooth scales framing Seonghwa's face, black and shimmering.

"Good, you don't have a fever." Yunho said. But before he could take his hand away from the other's face, Seonghwa grabbed his wrist suddenly. By now Yunho isn't surprised that his visit is about to take a non-medical turn. He's dealt with Seonghwa long enough now to know that whatever Seonghwa wants, he gets. 

"No fever? Then why do I feel so hot?" Seonghwa purred as he brought Yunho's hand to his mouth. The dragon's tongue slithered out, split down the middle. He sucked Yunho's long fingers into his mouth, slurping them lewdly. Yunho moaned. He knew he wouldn't be finishing his exam now. 

Yunho’s mind started to go fuzzy. With his inhibitions slipping away with every passing second, Yunho absentmindedly pushed his fingers further down Seonghwa’s throat. The dragon didn’t mind, easily gulping down the digits. The room seemed to be getting hotter around them. As Seonghwa hungrily devoured the other man’s fingers, his tail slowly crept around the two of them and slipped up under the back of Yunho’s shirt.

Yunho yelped at the sudden intrusion. He shivered as the dragon’s smooth tail felt up his back. “Hwa...you know I’m ticklish there-Ah!” The doctor was cut off by a slap to his ass by the strong tail. Seonghwa grabbed Yunho’s wrist and slowly removed the doctor’s fingers from his mouth. A trail of saliva connected the digits to his mouth. 

Seonghwa chuckled, “Of course, baby. I also know that you love pain.” The dragon followed up his last statement with another slap to Yunho’s ass with his massive tail. “O-Oh, yes, yes I love it. Please…” Yunho was babbling by this point. He used to get so embarrassed at how quickly Seonghwa was able to make him fall apart, but by now he didn’t care. He enjoyed being completely ruined by the dragon, looked forward to it every month even. 

“I’m a little impatient today, so we’re just gonna get straight to the point if that’s okay with you, love.” Seonghwa grinned as he wrapped his tail around Yunho’s waist and dragged him down to the bed. The doctor let out a groan at being manhandled in such a way. It turned him on to no end. He often fantasized about Seonghwa roughly throwing him around. Pushing him against the wall and fucking him hard.

Lost in thought, Yunho didn’t notice when Seonghwa began undressing the two of them. “Come back to me, kitten.” Seonghwa’s sultry voice managed to break through Yunho’s daydreams and bring him back to reality. By the time he fully realized where he was once more, Yunho looked down and saw a very naked Seonghwa crawling up his torso. Yunho groaned and moved to sit up to allow easier access for his lover.

“You’re so beautiful, my love.” Seonghwa purred. Yunho blushed, he always adored when his lover praised him. Seonghwa smiled, as if reading Yunho’s mind. “You always deserve to be praised. So gorgeous…” The dragon trailed off as he began worshipping Yunho’s body, trailing his hands up and down the doctor’s naked torso. His claws caught one of Yunho’s nipples and the man whined at the sensation.

Seonghwa hummed as he brought his mouth up to the sensitive bud. “Pretty.” He whispered as his tongue darted out of his mouth to begin lapping Yunho’s nipple. The doctor let out a scream and began thrashing about. “Oh so sensitive still after all these months, my love?” Seonghwa giggled and continued tasting his sweet treat. “Ah! Ahh, mmnf-” Yunho moaned, totally lost in the pleasure.

Wandering hands found their way down to Yunho’s ass and squeezed, massaging the flesh roughly. Yunho whined loudly at the sensation of having the dragon’s claws play with him like that. Seonghwa grinned devilishly as his hands continued moving lower until they found Yunho’s entrance. Not wanting to hurt his lover more than he wanted to, Seonghwa retracted his claws and began circling the taller man’s hole delicately.

Yunho’s eyes were screwed shut as he struggled to stay still enough for Seonghwa to get him prepped. No matter how many times they did this, Yunho’s sensitive body made every time feel like the first time. And he absolutely loved that. With his eyes closed, Yunho didn’t see Seonghwa’s tail creep up and wrap gently around his throat. It applied a little bit of pressure, hard enough that Yunho could feel it but gentle enough that it wouldn’t leave that much of a mark. 

“Mmh, ah-” Yunho couldn’t stop the lewd noises coming from his mouth at the dual sensation of having Seonghwa around his neck and inside his hole at the same time. “F-Fuck, wait baby, I might come if you keep this up-ah!” Yunho yelped when Seonghwa’s fingers found his prostate and jabbed it harshly. The dragon licked his lips, “Well we wouldn’t want that yet, now would we? No, I want you to come from my cock only.” 

Yunho’s breath hitched in his throat. Just the thought of impaling himself on Seonghwa’s large cock had his own member twitching with excitement. “Please, hurry! I can’t wait any longer, I need you inside of me!” Yunho was begging at this point, but he was way beyond feeling embarrassed at this point. He wasn’t sure when he had become so cock hungry over the past few years, but he knew he couldn’t complain when Seonghwa was only so eager to provide his services. 

Seonghwa’s eyes grew red, as did the tips of his horns. He was starting to slip into his dominant headspace, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer. Without any warning, Seonghwa scooped Yunho up by his arms and placed him straight down onto his lap. Yunho groaned at the feeling of the large dragon cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, hot and slick. 

“Do you want me, my love?” Seonghwa asked sweetly, gently scraping his claws up and down Yunho’s chest. The doctor was panting heavily, wiggling his ass and grinding back to try and gain more friction from the large cock that was teasing him. “Ahh, yes. Yes! Please, I want you!” Yunho’s voice was breathy, every other exhale was practically a moan. Seonghwa grinned and leaned forward to lick at the other man’s collarbone. 

“As you wish, darling.”

And with that, Yunho braced himself on Seonghwa’s scaly shoulders and sank himself down on the dragon’s large cock. “Aah! Hnng-” Yunho wailed. He had taken it before, but that didn’t mean the stretch hurt any less this time around. Seonghwa was patient and allowed Yunho to slowly adjust to his massive size, simply peppering kisses all across the other’s chest as he continued to sink down bit by bit.

When he was fully seated, Yunho looked down and groaned at the sight. He could see a slight bulge above his crotch where Seonghwa’s cock was protruding. Yunho’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, practically drooling at the feeling of being so full. “I’m going to move now, okay darling?” Seonghwa said, bringing Yunho out of his cock induced daze. Yunho nodded slightly, unable to form any coherent words at the moment. Seonghwa’s grin widened, showing off his sharp fangs and making Yunho’s head swirl with excitement. 

Seonghwa slowly began to move, easily lifting the tall doctor up and bringing him back down, settling into a steady rhythm. Yunho’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His breathing was ragged as he managed to take all of Seonghwa’s massive cock over and over. For as big and as hot as Seonghwa was, however, it was not enough for Yunho’s insatiable desires. 

“F-Faster, harder, please.” Yunho’s voice was barely audible, but Seonghwa still heard him loud and clear. “Anything for you, Doctor Jeong.” That was all the warning Seonghwa gave before he wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist and started fucking into him with reckless abandon. 

Yunho couldn’t hold back much longer. Every thrust caused him to scream and thrash in the dragon’s hold. He felt like his innards were being torn apart and he couldn’t get enough of it. Yunho knew he wouldn’t last long at this pace. Trying to stabilize himself, Yunho grabbed onto each of Seonghwa’s horns and pulled. This time it was Seonghwa’s turn to yell, his horns being one of his most sensitive areas. 

With only a couple more thrusts, Seonghwa grunted and slowed his thrusts down as he came inside Yunho, filling his insides to the absolute brim. At the sensation of being stuffed full of the dragon’s hot cum, Yunho cried out as he came as well. His cock twitched as it spurted up onto both of their bare chests. After what felt like an eternity, Seonghwa finally stopped moving and paused, holding Yunho close where he was still attached at the other’s waist. 

The two were panting and sweaty, neither wanting to move and ruin the blissful post-orgasm high that they had both succumbed to. After a few more moments of silence however, Seonghwa could no longer stay silent. “Darling,” He started, making sure to use his sweetest tone of voice. “Could you please let go of my horns?” Yunho, whose eyes had been screwed shut for the past few minutes, suddenly opened them in horror.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He quickly apologized and let go of the dragon’s horns. Seonghwa laughed heartily, “It’s ok, really.” He reassured him. Yunho blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed and a tad small in the other’s strong arms. Seonghwa noticed the slight change in the other’s demeanor. “Hey, you did great.” He smiled, bringing the tip of his tail up to ruffle Yunho’s hair. The doctor giggled at the ticklish sensation. “Yeah, you too.” Yunho replied, pinching Seonghwa’s cheek between his fingers. 

After cleaning up and redressing himself, Yunho let out a big sigh and brought out his clipboard that he kept in his medical bag. “Overall status,” Yunho mumbled out loud as he wrote in his notes. “Healthy.” Seonghwa beamed. “Another successful check up, right doctor?” He purred. 

Yunho slipped his clipboard under his arm and regarded his patient fondly.

Yeah, Yunho loved his job.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter if you so desire  
> @lomljoong


End file.
